


Cuento

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los milagros de la vida son impredecibles, insondables y misteriosos.</p><p>La vida de Marguerite fue extraordinaria. Pero la vida de su hijo lo fue aún más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuento

Los goznes de la vieja puerta chirriaron acompañando al viento nocturno. Las antorchas del vestíbulo de la torre mecieron sus llamas al compás del aire, y el ruido de un millar de suspiros llenó la estancia, dejándola por último en total silencio.

Marguerite traspasó el vestíbulo totalmente descalza. Era invierno, y había recorrido la distancia desde el viejo caserón hasta la torre únicamente ataviada con el camisón de noche, un chal sobre los hombros y nada mas.

Era una mujer delicada. Siempre lo fue. Desde pequeña había padecido fuertes brotes de enfermedades infecciosas, y llegados los catorce años los médicos le habían detectado un tumor cerebral del tamaño de una nuez de melocotón. No viviría más de un año.

Y sin embargo allí estaba. Con veintiséis años había sobrevivido milagrosamente a una serie de enfermedades infecciosas y dos cánceres, y nadie sabía explicarse la razón de ese milagro. Quizás el señor tenía destinado un plan ambicioso para Marguerite, y por eso aún seguía viva y en estado de buena salud.

Tan buena salud que esperaba un hijo. Estaba embarazada de siete meses, y una prominente barriga se alzaba en su níveo vientre. Un embarazo común en una mujer no tan común. Un embarazo esperado, querido y feliz. Lo único inesperadamente maravilloso de aquel embarazo era el hecho de haber sido concebido como el de la Virgen María.

Marguerite era virgen a sus veintiséis años.

Se adentró con paso seguro a través del viejo pasillo de lustrosa piedra, pulida por los siglos de pies tanto desnudos como calzados que la habían golpeado desde el siglo XVI.

Alzó la mano para coger una de las antorchas y se internó hasta la enorme escalera de caracol que se empinaba contra la gravedad hasta la cúspide del campanario de aquella vieja torre. Le llevó diez minutos de subida llegar hasta la cima.

Abrió otra puerta y penetró en aquella acogedora estancia. Lo que antiguamente había sido un campanario fue reformado en una habitación de lustrosos colores pálidos y muebles de roble claro, coronando la estancia una cama con dosel en el centro, un orinal, un lavamanos de plata, un espejo de cuerpo entero, un viejo armario y un escritorio Luís XVI lleno de papeles.

Una pluma embarrada de tinta descansaba manchando de borrones azules el papel que quedaba debajo, una carta sin acabar con fecha de una semana atrás. Marguerite miró la bamboleante letra del papel. Las silabas de las palabras eran oscilantes y retorcidas, como escritas por una mano temblorosa, oxidada por el paso del tiempo.

Paseó la vista por la estancia, y al divisar la encorvada figura junto al ventanuco que daba al exterior, sonrió alegremente.

—¡Pappo! —exclamó adelantándose hasta el centro de la habitación.

El hombre de espaldas a ella llevaba levita, raída y desdibujada de color burdeos, a juego con el sombrero de caballero que ocultaba un cabello largo, canoso y rizado. El hombre giró despacio, mostrando un rostro surcado de arrugas por la edad. Donde debía estar el ojo derecho había un parche pirata, y las duras líneas de su rostro temblaban visiblemente emocionadas.

—Pequeña Sorelina, has venido a ver a tu anciano abuelo.

Marguerite sonrió y con paso asombrosamente ligero para su estado, fue a donde el anciano, y postrándose de rodillas frente a él besó sus ancianas y callosas manos.

—Mañana lloverá —dijo Pappo visiblemente consternado, aunque lo cierto era que mucho no tendría por qué importarle, pues hacia trece años ya que Pappo no salía de aquella torre alta y espigada.

Marguerite sonrió con indulgencia al anciano.

—Lloverá y Nana cantará, y luego el sol brillará —canturreó—. Dime, Pappo, ¿como te encuentras hoy?

El anciano encorvado sacó un reloj del bolsillo de la levita. A Marguerite siempre le recordaba al reloj del conejo de «Alicia en el País de las Maravillas». Miró la hora muy concentrado y después sonrió.

—Mucho mejor que a esta misma hora y este día cuarenta años atrás.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Qué me aspen, pequeña! Ese día tu abuela quiso envenenarme con pastel de carne.

Marguerite rió y rió durante unos instantes, para después acariciar el rostro del anciano. Pappo recordaba con asombrosa calidad un montón de pequeños sucesos de su larga vida de setenta y cinco años a las espaldas. Cosas como que un trece de abril había extraviado un reloj de oro macizo en la rue de Paris, o que cuando tenía cinco años un niño llamado León le había mellado un diente con una canica.

A veces Marguerite se imaginaba que el cerebro de su abuelo era como una gran caja de bombones de chocolate. La abrías, cerrabas los ojos, sacabas un bombón y te lo llevabas a la boca sin mirar tan siquiera de que sabor era. El sabor era la sorpresa. Los recuerdos de Pappo y sus historias eran todas como aquellos bombones de chocolate de las cajas. Cajas que en la imaginación de Marguerite siempre eran de latón brillante y con dibujos de osos de peluche en las tapas.

Marguerite rió otra vez y se tocó el vientre. El niño, pues había sabido desde el primer día que era un niño, le propinó una patada y Marguerite se imagino que sonreía, y no supo por qué, pero también estaba segura que aquel niño tendría hoyuelos. Y eso que nadie en la familia Pascal tenia hoyuelos.

Nieta y abuelo observaron un rato la oscura noche tras el ventanuco de la torre. Después Marguerite miró de nuevo la carta inconclusa de la mesilla de noche.

—¿A quién escribías, Pappo?

Su abuelo siempre escribía cartas larguísimas, todas con pluma y tinta azul o negra, y siempre dedicadas a alguna personalidad importante. Al señor presidente de alguna chocolatera agradeciéndole aquellas tabletas de chocolate con almendras que comía de niño, al redactor de un periódico provincial por aquel articulo sobre la deforestación del bosque en el año ‘62, o a aquel librero que en el año ‘73 le había vendido un ejemplar de un viejo libro perdido. Pappo decía que aún tenía muchas cartas que escribir antes de morirse, por eso, un día trece años atrás, había decidido que no se moriría sin haberles escrito una carta a cada persona a la que creía que merecía recibir aunque solo fueran tres líneas de agradecimiento por haber hecho su vida tan alegremente feliz esos setenta y cinco años de existencia.

—Pues… —Pappo dudó—. Lo cierto es que no me acuerdo, quizás a la mujer del lechero…

Marguerite no quiso romper su ilusión diciéndole que la buena mujer había muerto diez años atrás atragantada con, ironías de la vida, un vaso de leche en el que había ido a caer la piedra de su anillo de compromiso. Había bebido la leche sin darse cuenta del descuido, y cuando fueron a entregarle la piedra al viudo, éste solicitó al forense que devolviera la piedra al estómago de su mujer. Ella habría querido ser enterrada con aquel anillo tan preciado, y el hombre prefirió que adornara su interior a su mano.

Abuelo y nieta permanecieron hasta, prácticamente, el amanecer juntos en la torre, hablando y recordando cosas sin importancia. Marguerite quería pasar aquel tiempo junto a Pappo, todo el que pudiera junto a su querido, queridísimo abuelo. Aquel que vivía en otro siglo, y que siempre decía que nadaban entre nubes de azúcar cuando ella era pequeña.

Lo quería tanto, y sabia que Pappo, Nana, y la abuela, la vieja Flavia y su hermana Nina iban a cuidar bien de su bebé y le iban a dar todo el amor del mundo entero. Marguerite sabía que no iba a sobrevivir al embarazo.

Su vida había sido milagrosamente mágica, y la de su hijo iba a serlo todavía mas.

-Pappo, Pappo, viejito abuelito, cuéntame otra vez como nadábamos entre nubes de algodón cuando era pequeña…

1

El día que Marguerite Pascal fue enterrada en el cementerio de su pueblo natal, todos los habitantes del lugar estuvieron allí. El cielo lloró a mares mientras una silenciosa comitiva dio su adiós a la pequeña Marguerite.

El único que no asistió a la ceremonia fue Pappo. Ataviado con su raída levita y su sombrero de caballero, terminó de escribir una carta a Dios quejándose por la muerte de su pequeña Sorelina.

Su otra nieta, Nina, la del cabello de colores y los ojos grises, había intentado hacer entrar en razón al viejito y convencerle de que saliera de su torre y bajara, pero Pappo no quería, al final, Nina, exasperada y enfadada, se marchó rugiendo como una leona, apagando todas las llamas de las antorchas a su furioso paso por la torre.

—¡Viejo terco! —gritó antes de salir corriendo y romperse un tacón de la sandalia en el camino de regreso al caserón.

Fue un entierro triste. Tantas lágrimas derramadas que habrían cabido en un millar de botes de cristal, y con ellas podrían haberse rellenado los resecos huecos de los mares extintos. Tal y como Nana recordaría el resto de sus treinta años de vida, antes de que la muerte se la llevara una noche de tormenta; «los ángeles lloraron por un ángel»

El pequeño. El bebé nacido. Sin padre. Huérfano de madre, había nacido mudo. O al menos jamás pronuncio palabra alguna desde su nacimiento. Hubo un gran revuelo acerca del nombre que debía de ponérsele.

El día que Nina fue a inscribirle en el registro civil, en la casilla de padre puso: el espíritu santo, y cuando tuvo que escribir el nombre, simplemente escribió Nada. Un nombre que no decía nada, porque el niño era tan chiquitito que permaneció mucho tiempo en una incubadora, y cuando pudieron sacarle del hospital, Nana dijo que ella pensaba llamarle algodón de azúcar, y la abuela dijo que simplemente Niño, y Flavia dijo que Júnior, y Nina siguió llamándole Nada, y al final fue Pappo quien dijo que lo mejor era esperar a que creciera y él mismo se eligiera un nombre.

—El hombre que puede escoger su propio nombre, puede escoger también su propio destino.

Y todos pensaron que como siempre Pappo tenía más razón que un santo. Porque Pappo siempre había tenido razón.

Nada era un niño extraño. Cuando comenzó a crecer todos pudieron comprobar que tenia el cabello más blanco que el azúcar, y los ojos mas azules que el cielo. Y tenía hoyuelos. Un curioso hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha que se veía sin necesidad de que Nada sonriera, cosa que por otra parte resultaba difícil, ya que Nada jamás sonreía.

Pasaba horas desde pequeño subido en la rama más alta, del árbol más alto y con la copa más alta, y observaba las nubes, esas nubes que un día habían tocado Pappo y su madre mientras nadaban entre ellas.

El hecho de no tener madre parecía no preocupar al pequeño ni lo mas mínimo, sabia quien había sido y como se llamaba, pero el carecer de padre le provocaba sentimientos extraños, puesto que nadie jamás hablaba de un padre. Madre siempre estaba presente, aunque Dios se la hubiera llevado al cielo, pero Padre… de padre no hablaba nunca nadie. Padre ni siquiera tenia un nombre por el que llamarle, y Nada comenzó a imaginarse que padre tenía que ser como la sombra de Peter Pan. Tenía que haberse perdido en alguna parte y había que encontrarle.

Ésa era la razón por la que pasaba horas enteras escarbando en los lugares más insospechados y buscando en los rincones más inverosímiles, a la búsqueda de aquella sombra, y una vez encontrada podría preguntarle cómo se llamaba su papá y quien era. Y así encontraría a Padre y se lo traería a vivir al viejo caserón con la abuela, la tía Nina, Nana y la vieja Flavia, que era tan vieja, tan vieja, tan viejita, que Nada creía que simplemente ya había nacido vieja, y siempre había sido así, tan llena de arrugas y con aquella gran verruga en la barbilla que la hacía parecer una bruja.

Y cada vez que Nada veía una sombra, corría hacia ella intentando atraparla para preguntarle si era la sombra de su papá. El papá de Nada, el niño sin mamá, sin voz, que vivía en un viejo caserón.

A parte de perseguir sombras, escalar árboles e imaginarse cosas extraordinarias, Nada coleccionaba risas. Cuando oía una risa especial, rara, divertida o estúpida, Nada intentaba recordarla lo mejor posible para añadirla a su colección de risas. Y tenía muchas, a los nueve años ya era el orgulloso dueño de al menos ochenta y cinco risas diferentes, y las recordaba todas y cada una, como Pappo recordaba esas pequeñas cosas de la vida.

—Escúchame bien, niño —decía el anciano moviendo un dedo arrugado frente a él— Nunca, nunca jamás te olvides de nada. Te comienzas a hacer viejo el día que comienzas a olvidar las cosas.

Por eso Nada jamás se olvidaba de nada. Lo cierto es que no quería hacerse mayor, y lo logró durante un par de años. Dejó de crecer, se hizo como Peter Pan, y aunque lo llevaron a médicos para que le inspeccionaran y se aseguraran de que no era ninguna enfermedad, lo cierto es que Nada dejó de crecer tres años. Por eso cuando a los diez años pidió ir al colegio, frente a sus congéneres parecía tener tan solo siete años.

Hasta aquel día en que pidió ir al colegio, Nada había estudiado bajo la tutela de Pappo y Nina, que discutían todo el tiempo posible porque nunca estaban de acuerdo, y cuando eso ocurría Nina se enfadaba tanto, tantísimo, que hacía oscilar todas las luces del viejo caserón y apagaba con su furia las llamas de la torre. Entonces Pappo y ella se miraban enfadados, y luego Pappo le sacaba la lengua y Nina reía, y reía y reía. Y Nina nunca reía igual. Y como sus risas eran siempre diferentes, la colección de Nada crecía día a día.

El primer día de colegio Nada fue caminando solo. Siempre caminaba solo a todas partes, y la gente estaba acostumbrada a verle caminar solitariamente por caminos que solo existían en su mundo, y llegar a lugares que otros no conocían. Por eso no resultó raro que fuera al colegio solo.

Cuando llegó entró en la escuela, grande y vieja, y una señorita muy amable se lo llevó a un aula con otros niños. Y Nada se desilusionó. Él pensaba que la escuela sería igual a como era con Nina y Pappo. Nina le enseñaba cosas como atrapar mariposas, reconocer las setas venenosas de las comestibles, curar animales, hacerse amigo de los gatos monteses, o correr como un lobo. Era capaz de hacerse una pajarita al cuello con los ojos cerrados, y preparar chocolate mezclado con miel. Podía escribir como Leonardo Da Vinci al revés, y localizar todas las constelaciones. Se sabía de memoria casi todos los mitos griegos y unas cuantas declinaciones en latín.

Le habían instruido en parte de Historia, Lenguaje y Humanidades en general. Y cuando comprobó que sus compañeros de clase no sabían de esas cosas, dejó de pensar que el colegio pudiera ser divertido, o entretenido, o que pudiera enseñarle algo de lo que Pappo y Nina le enseñaban, así que dejó de prestar atención y volvió taciturno a casa.

Cuando Nana, con su viejo delantal y oliendo a galletas de mantequilla, le preguntó qué le pasaba, Nada, con su peculiar lenguaje de manos y signos que Pappo le había enseñado, dijo que no pensaba volver a la escuela.

-Pero, niño, si te rindes ahora, no llegarás a nada. La escuela tiene cosas buenas, los maestros, vas a tener amigos… además seguro que aprenderás cosas que el Pappo y la Nina no te pueden enseñar.

«¿Como cuáles?».

—¿Tú sabes cómo se cose un amigo?

Nada jamás en su vida había escuchado aquello de coser un amigo. Sabía que podían hacerse amigos, ¿pero coserse? Eso nunca lo había oído.

«No».

Nana rió fuertemente, y enseñando la dentadura a la cual le faltaban dos dientes que una coz mal dada por un asno le había arrancado, se llevó a Nada al salón de costura de la abuela, y le enseñó un dedal en el cual había clavada una aguja.

—Una aguja cose, mi niño. Cose y cose, y une telas y forma trajes o delantales o remienda vestiduras. También hay agujas que cosen amigos.

Nada caviló y caviló sobre la manera de coserse un amigo. Salvo las sombras que perseguía buscando a padre, su familia y los gatos que cuidaba Nina, Nada no tenía más amigos. Nunca los había necesitado, pero ahora quería saber qué era coserse un amigo. Así que comenzó a observar a los niños a los cuales no se parecía en nada, porque su mamá estaba en el cielo, su papá era como la sombra de Peter Pan, tenía el cabello blanco, blanquísimo como si lo tuviera lleno de canas, y los ojos más azules que el cielo, y no hablaba.

Y ninguno de aquellos niños reparaba en él. Ninguno se le acercaba. Murmuraban acerca suya, sobre su extraño nombre, sobre su chiflada tía, la que hacia que se apagasen las luces, sobre que tenía un abuelo que jamás salía de casa, que vivía con una bruja, y que por eso el diablo le había cortado la lengua y se la llevó, y sobre que no tenía papá y mamá.

Y así transcurrían las semanas y los meses, y un día, un día en que Nada miraba las nubes desde la rama más alta del árbol más alto, con la copa más alta y frondosa, ese día, Nada cayó del árbol. Simplemente colocó mal los pies, y cayó, cayó, y cayó durante lo que le parecieron horas y horas, aunque fueran escasos segundos.

Y cuando despertó, estaba en la orilla de un rió, y podía tocar las nubes de algodón del cielo y entendía lo que le decían los animales y podía hablar. Podía escuchar su voz, que no era ni fea ni bonita, simplemente una voz como otra cualquiera. Y entonces Nada se cosió un amigo.

En aquella orilla lo encontró a él. Mucho más alto, tan alto como un niño de dieciséis años aunque solo tuviera doce, y con los ojos como el chocolate con miel que la vieja Flavia le había enseñado a cocinar, y el cabello negro como el carbón, y se llamaba Mathieu.

Su primer amigo. Se lo cosió al dedo de la mano derecha, y Mathieu se lo cosió a su vez al cuello porque siempre lo llevaba a caballito sobre la espalda, y lo aupaba, y tenia tantas o más risas diferentes que Nina, y además olía a imaginación como Pappo y el mismo Nada, y era capaz de silbar. Y enseñó a silbar a Nada.

Dos meses después Nada despertó del coma. Cuando se cayó del árbol los médicos no creyeron que fuera a despertar, pero el niño lo hizo. Como el milagro que era, al igual que su madre superó a la muerte, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Mathieu, y entonces descubrió que el amigo que tenía cosido al corazón y a su dedo no existía, había sido solamente un sueño. Una quimera del tiempo que estuvo dormido.

Y se puso triste.

La abuela comenzó a coserle un edredón con formas mágicas de unicornios y grifos y sirenas y ninfas y caballeros con armadura, y le contaba cuentos intentando que volviera a ser como antes. Nada nunca había sonreído, ni se había reído, y siempre tenía un rostro tan sereno e imperturbable que era difícil saber cuando estaba triste o cuando alegre. Pero la abuela, la abuela siempre lo sabía. Miraba esos ojos más azules que el cielo, y veía los sentimientos del niño.

Llegó el verano, y Nada, encerrado en el caserón comenzó a leer mucho. Con las luces de las velas caseras, hechas de sebo, leía y releía todos los libros de la enorme biblioteca que había creado Pappo con las lecturas que se trajo de sus viajes de juventud. Y así fue como Nada descubrió que de mayor quería ser viajero y visitar todos aquellos países que había visto Pappo e inhalar el aire de mil amaneceres en todos aquellos maravillosos sitios sobre los que leía y de los que le contaba el anciano de la levita.

Y así fue como comenzó a escribir. Primero poquito, y según fue cogiendo confianza más y más, y todo lo que escribía se lo dedicaba a Mathieu, el amigo que se había cosido mientras estaba en coma. Y aunque seguía triste, al menos ya no pasaba tantas horas mirando por la ventana con los ojos perdidos en otros mundos.

Y entonces un día, a la casa que había cerca del caserón y de la torre, se trasladaron unos ancianos. Y el nieto, un muchacho muy alto, tan alto como para no parecer tener trece años, sino diecisiete, que cojeaba, y con los ojos chocolate con miel y el cabello negro como el carbón, toco el timbre del caserón de la familia Pascal, y nunca más se separó de Nada.

Mathieu, dos años mayor que Nada, y que cojeaba debido a un accidente de coche en el que habían muerto sus padres, también había estado en coma y compartido el mismo sueño que Nada.

Era capaz de hacer muchas cosas además de silbar y cazar gusanos. También dibujaba y sabía montar en bicicleta, y enseñó a nadar a Nada, y siempre que se lo pedía le llevaba a caballito, y nadie mejor que él para comprenderle.

Nada regresó a la escuela, pero solo porque Mathieu también iba, y aunque estaban en clases separadas, el resto del tiempo siempre lo pasaban juntos.

—Como una pareja de canarios —bromeaba Nana cuando llegaban al caserón a comer.

Y como todos los niños que quieren ser algo de mayores, crecieron.

Crecieron para ver morir a Pappo cuando terminó la última de las cartas. La carta dirigida a Nada. Ese día Nina hizo que se apagaran todas las luces de la casa, y nunca más se vistió con otro color que no fuera el negro, y cerró la torre con llave porque ya no había a quien visitar.

Al morir Pappo, Nada y Mathieu cogieron unas pocas pertenencias y comenzaron a viajar. Tenían mucho mundo que ver, y con diecisiete y diecinueve años respectivamente tenían toda la vida por delante. Mathieu ya no podía llevar a Nada a caballito, porque había crecido, pero ahora caminaban de la mano. Con las manos cosidas por amor.

Y vieron un montón de amaneceres, y Nada escribía a la luz de las velas cartas dirigidas a las nubes de algodón allí donde creía que debían estar Pappo y su madre, nadando entre algodones como cuando Marguerite era pequeña. Y Mathieu dibujaba, y en todos sus dibujos, de todos los sitios que vieron y visitaron, en todos ellos estaba Nada.

Y Nada sonreía, sonreía siempre que se lo pedía Mathieu, y aunque crecieron seguían persiguiendo sombras, y subiéndose a los árboles.

Cuando se besaron por primera vez levitaron tres segundos levantando los pies del suelo bajo la luna. Y al amarse se fundían en los colores del arco iris, piel con piel, labios con labios. Con sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, y sus cuerpos formando uno solo. Y nada más les importó.

Una tarde de abril regresaron al caserón. Flavia seguía tan vieja, vieja, viejita, vieja como siempre. La abuela seguía cosiendo y contando cuentos. Nana seguía oliendo a galletas de mantequilla, y Nina vestía de negro y echaba tanto de menos a Pappo que secretamente iba a dormir todas las noches a la torre, y se dormía sobre su cama arropada por las viejas cobijas. Cobijas que le eran colocadas encima por el propio Pappo, que con su parche de pirata y su levita, se había muerto, pero no marchado.

Y el niño milagro. Ese niño de cabello blanco, blanquísimo como la nieve, con el hoyuelo, que no hablaba, con los ojos más azules que el cielo, y que ya tenía más de dos mil risas diferentes en su colección, y que sabía hacer cosas que otros no sabían y había visto más de mil amaneceres desnudo en brazos del chico de cabello carbón, con los ojos chocolate color miel, que cojeaba, y que era tan alto como para alcanzar el cielo, y que podía silbar, ese niño. Ese niño hizo un milagro más: dio en su vientre cabida para una nueva vida.

2.

El pequeño comenzó a trepar al árbol, a la rama más baja, del árbol más bajo, con la copa más pequeña, y al no poder hacerlo unos brazos le auparon, y una cálida sonrisa le dio la bienvenida.

—Hola, niño.

—Hola, Nina.

Primaveras infinitas habían anidado en sus ojos y las sienes estaban perladas de blanco y el negro seguía siendo su luto.

—Tía Nina —dijo el niño—. ¿Para qué sirve esa Torre?

Nina miró la vieja torre, que había sido campanario, y luego hogar de Pappo y dijo:

—Para volar entre nubes de algodón.

—¡¿Me enseñarás?!

Nina acarició la carita blanca, de ojos azules como el cielo y cabello negro como el carbón.

—Claro, el día que aprendas a silbar y sepas escribir al revés.

Y el aire se llenó de olor a fantasía, esperanza, ilusión y amor.


End file.
